Cursed Soul
by IsolatedSoul
Summary: An Eevee is his own worse enemy... but can all the stress that society makes for him enough to make him break down into insantiy? Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Cursed Soul

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
**First story, so please be easy don't judge too hard and I know this chapter is short but it's also a prologue. Oh and anyways please review and give some feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Pokemon. Because I did Pikachu would get a Thug Life tattoo on his stomach. Lol.**

* * *

Prologue

A mysterious figure stood on it's four paws in front of me. Purely black, nothing but the scorching bloody red eyes stared at me. 'Where am I?' I thought as I tried turning my head, I couldn't. Not only that I also realized I couldn't move, I was frozen in my tracks. The only thing I could see was The figure and what it seemed like a perfect world. The grass was colorfully green, brightened and reflected a shine as if it rained a couple of hours ago. But oddly, there were also no clouds in my sight. Nothing in the clear blue sky except for the sun, glowing the area.

The figure still had it's bloodshot eyes gazing at me. Still not moving at all. like if it was making me it's pray and waiting to attack.

"Um, excuse me but who are you?" I politely asked the figure. It didn't reply, it still just stood there eyes still locked on me. I started to feel a bit irritated, this figure wasn't doing much and I couldn't move. 'So what am I suppose to do?' I wondered.

"Hey, you, where the hell am-" before I could even finish my sentence, the figure quickly started to sprint right towards me in an aggressively looking way as if it was going to kill me. The figured powerfully rammed itself into me, it's skull first.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed in shock as I awoke from my sleep. The feeling of pain started to fill my body. The feeling as if something hurtful was going to my tail and back to my head like a circuit, non-stopping.

"Iso? What's wrong?" My mother, a Glaceon named Glacia ((names not original, I know.)), asked as she quickly but tiredly came to where I was sleeping, trying to comfort me and investigating what happened.

"Fuck, You stupid shit, can you scream any louder?" My father, a short tempered Flareon named Flame, ranted as he started to enter the little room-like structure in a small cave we slept in.

"Flame, don't talk like that to him.. he's only a little Eevee." My mother kindly demanded. She still trying to comfort me. I squinted my eyes open barely and I managed to catch a glimpse my fathers eyes. His eyed looked like if anger was filled in his heart. He started to head out of the area mumbling. My best guess is he went back to his sleeping spot. My mother was still by me, here fur was close to mine. Hugging me trying to relax me.

"Iso, what happened?" She asked breaking the silence that stood for a couple of minutes.

"I - I guess I had a nightmare, I think..." I softly responded. Reminiscing my dream that awoke me this rainy night. 'What was that... that figure?' I wondered in thought.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"I... can't remember.." I lied, I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want my mom to worry. If it was one thing I hated, it was telling people my problems. "It was only a dream, I'm okay now mom." I informed as I weakly grinned.

"Well... okay, but if you need anything, just call me." She replied as she tiredly headed back to where she sleeps. I looked until she passed a corner. I put my head down and squished my eyes tightly shut. The pain I felt when I woke was still circulating through me.

I laid back down, ignoring the pain. I fell back to sleep in what it felt like forever.

* * *

?'s Point of view

I took it's form. I now wasn't the future, I wasn't the past, I am now the present. I can't do much but give me some time and I'll be in control.

I looked around. Nothing was around me, just a pure blank looking area that looked like it seemed to go on for hours and hours at my fastest speed. I then heard an odd gurgling and sizzling noise. I followed the sound and looked into the sky. A purple void appeared, it started spitting and placing objects in places at an alarming quick rate. The swishing and swooshing of objects flying past me and hitting the floor with a thud..

After some time, the void disappeared. I started to walk around this 'new' world. The sky was extremely cloudy as if it was night already.

The grass in this world was darker than usual. The feeling of my paws stepping over soggy grass was most unpleasant for me to walk over.

"I think it is now my time.." I smiled an evil grin...

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading hopefully you liked it, I apologize that it's so short. Anyway, please review :) **

**This is my first story :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Author's Notes: 2nd chapter! :D. Please Review last chapter didn't get a review but who cares it was the first. And a special thanks to Chalala-chan, HeavyFallenDusk, Uncommon Leopold, and EnharmonicAngel. Thanks for inspiring me to write! Your people's stories made me want to begin writing stories. And very special thanks to one of you, who helped create more stories.:)]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon because it's way too gangster. I own stuff but not Pokemon, Nintendo owns them.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Time passed by. The dream was nothing but a memory. Though, I find it funny that even after a couple of months, the dream was still in my thoughts. It felt as if it was engraved into my mind. I decided not to think about it too much.

* * *

"Iso.." my father said in a serious tone. His tones can vary almost every single minute.

"Yes?"I replied.

"Come with me."

"Okay" I groaned.

Now if there's something I don't like. It's having to travel with my father and helping him out. Every time I go with him, I feel as if I'm a bigger disappointment. 'Damm...' is all I thought.

My father and I left out den and started to head towards the east side of the forest. I was easily distracted as we headed towards our destination(which he still doesn't tell me.)

It was a partly cloudy day, the clouds in the sky were as fluffy as a marshmallow. The sun was bright and hitting my brown fur, reflecting and making it shine even brighter. I wagged my tail, and started to jump around. This feeling of a beautiful world, and me given a chance to live. To me,to be given a chance to live, it felt unbelievably happy.

"Iso, quit your jumping, damn..." My father harshly ordered. I immediately stopped, and the smile on my face was erased and replaced with an expressionless look. "dad.." I quietly said. "May I know where are we going?" I asked in a nicely tone.

"We are going to go pick berries." He informed me, as he said it, I noticed his facial expression turning into an angry look. This, though, didn't surprise me.

After some time of walking in the forest. We finally made it to the berry inhabitant area. I lightly grinned, not Because i was happy, but just wanting to get this situation over with. I sighed "alright, so which ones do we pick?" I asked. This was my first time in my life picking berries.

"Pick the ones that look the most ripe." He stated as he started to look around and picked berries from different sources in the area. I was puzzled, I didn't know what 'ripe' meant. (Keep in mind, I wasn't very old, not even a year yet.) I stood there, afraid to ask and afraid to act.

"Fuck, don't just stand there, dumbass. Pick some damn berries, you piece of shit!" He yelled in an angry evil tone.

Fear and sadness started to run across my mind. I quickly ran towards the nearest berry tree and started to reach the berries I could touch.

"Oh my Arceus, fucking dumbass," My father began, as I instantly dropped the berries I picked and started stepping back as he came charging forward. "Don't pick these nasty ones, stupid, I said to pick the ones that look ripe." He angrily explained.

"I don't know what that means.." I managed to yelp holding back my tears.

My father fiercely scowled at me. If looks could kill, I think I would have been dead there. "Ripe means the ones that look good, retard." He yelled as he harshly threw at me a 'ripe' Berry. the berry hit my shoulder as I stayed in place and didn't move.

My father continued to mumble softly and I knew he was talking about me. I broke down... tears started shedding down my eyes as I stood there and tried crying in silence.

Sadly, my father noticed. "That's all that's left, not only are you a retarded but you're also a damn cry baby." He reacted to my action. "Quit your fucking crying, bitch, and pick some damn berries." He angrily ordered.

I tried to shake the tears on my face and to stop them from initialy falling from my eyes. I slowly started towards a tree and started to pick some 'ripe' berries. I looked at them and picked the ones that seemed well to eat. Cutting cluster and cluster of berries.

"Alright that seems to be enough, let's go Iso." My father informed his tone still echoed in my ears with anger.

We started to head home. It was a very silent walk, I could see and feel my father's disappointment in me. Nothing but shame was on my mind. I felt as if the world has gone dark and because of me. When my father and I got near our place called home, I noticed that the burning anger he had in his eyes died out. His face turned back to his usual expression. Right before we entered our den.

"We're home." My father announced entering our den and dropping the berries in our food stash.

I followed but as soon as I dropped the berries. I stomped and rushed into my so-called room. I wasn't sure if I felt anger, depression or hate. These feelings were mixed into each other, I was unsure which one controlled my mind. I was confused what to feel.

My mother quickly noticed I was bothered. I saw her eyes that seemed to follow me into my part of the den.

After a few minutes of being alone, she entered my area. Her eyes investigating and filled with wonder. "Iso, are you okay?" She asked.

I turned my head towards her, "uh...yeah... I guess so..." I slowly answered. I didn't want to tell her what my father told me. I tried to seem as if I was normal. She stared at me with a look that seemed as if she was staring into my soul.

"I know somethings wrong" she began as she studied my face.

"My..." I hesitated.. tears were getting ready to shed. I tried to force my eyes not to tear up. "My dad called me a whole bunch of things." I started to weep as I put my head down, I put all of my emotional strength to try time stop the tears but it wasn't enough. "I felt useless" I confessed.

"You're still crying about that?"

My whole body froze. The coldest chill ran down my spine. That voice... it didn't come from my mother. I looked up and saw my father's most enraged look I ever seen. My mind didn't know what to do next. I wanted to bawl my eyes out but I didn't want to be tortured by his words again.

"Flame, don't talk to him like that." My mother said, defending me from my father.

"Don't talk to him like that?" My father questioned. His tone, once again, filled with anger. "But he was just standing there and looking at me pick some berries." He shouted at my mother.

Now if there is one thing I can not stand. It's my father screaming at my mother, and more when I'm the reason.

"I didn't know what ripe meant." I managed to speak.

"Because you're stupid and don't do anything but just run around this, Arceus damn cave."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"No! I won't let you shut me up!"

"I said shut the fuck up!" My dad screamed furiously as he started to ready a flame wheel aiming it straight at me.

The burning flames, my father created, spinned at a quick rate making it look like a tornado. Then quickly shot at me, the fires ran right through me. The Flames colliding with my body, the suffering my body took from the burns, was unbearable.

The flames stopped, I laid on the floor, my body unable to withstand the pain of the flames that hit me. I forcefully tried to lift my body off the floor but my strength was gone. I fell back onto the cold hard floor.

My father wasn't finished. I raised my head and boom! My father rammed his body at me with a tackle, causing me to slide across the den and smash my back into the cave wall, my eyes closed shut in pain. My father, again, still wasn't giving up yet. He quickly charged to where I layed on the floor. Then stopped.

I opened my eyes. Big mistake. Standing next to me, was my father, his right paw lifted into the air. "Useless..." he shouted as he quickly struck his paw down towards my eye, his claws sticking out farther then they usually are crashed into my eye. My eye gushed out tears of pain, and I screamed in agony for a few seconds.

My body felt cold, I could feel my pulse beating loudly, a loud thud rang through my head ,Every time it pulsed, my eye sight blurred a bit.

"Flame! Why the hell did you do that?" My mother yelled, that is all I heard before I fainted into the darkness.

* * *

I felt drowsy, my body ached from the suffering my father's brutal attack did to me. My brain felt like if it was throwing itself at my skull. My body felt as if it was disconnected from my brain, and the wounds felt as if I was still being tortured.

I slowly opened my dry eyes. I was in my sleeping spot, the leaves under my hurt body felt comfortable. My mouth was completely dry as if I haven't drank water for weeks. I proceeded to look at my fur, some parts were darker than usual. Probably due to the fact I was burnt by my father.

"Mom?" I yelped in a weak voice. No response. I spoke again. "mom?" still no response. I gave up calling for my mother. I put my head down.

'What if my father killed her? What if my dad drove her away?' Thoughts of what might have happened to my mother ran through my mind, anger was developing in my heart.

Suddenly I heard the noise of footsteps. I raised my head and saw my father in front of me. 'Shit' I thought.

"You need something?" He asked me.

"Where's my Mom?" I grunted through the agony.

"She's not here, right now." He replied

"Nevermind" I responded.

My father stared at the burnt parts of my fur. His eyes monitoring right above my right eye, gazing at a scar his claws made. He turned around and headed outside out of my sight.

* * *

[A few days later]

The sky was clear blue. The rainy clouds, from earlier that morning, have left the perimeter. I sat outside and looked away from my den, spacing out, staring at the forest in front of my eyes.

Most of the burns and cuts caused by my father were gone, some still needed to heal, but the only wound still hasn't changed much, was the horrid cut, from my forehead going across my right

eye and stopping a few centimeters before intersecting with my nose. Though, it appeared a bit painful, I really liked it, the unsymmetrical look of my face made me feel and look different.

"Iso.. what do you want to be when you grow up?"a voice behind asked me. I turned around and noticed my father next to me.

"I'm not sure..." I replied. I didn't want to talk to him, the pain he cause me still rang through me.

"Well, be good, and find out what you want to be soon... because nobody in this world, when they were born, knew how to do stuff, when they were born, they didn't know much. They had to learn." He speeched. (A/N: According to , speeched isn't a word, so I just created it. :D )

My eyes widely opened. 'What the hell..' I thought. 'No one was born smart, but yet you got pissed off because I didn't know what ripe meant.' I wondered. I felt deceived, I don't think my father hit me because he had a reason. I felt that he hit me because he wanted to.

"Do you understand Iso?" My father stated.

"Huh... Oh yeah.." I mumbled. "I'll be right back, I gotta use the bathroom." I lied as I started to head off in the forest.

I was pissed and I knew it was wrong for me to hate. That's why I left into the forest instead of developing dark feelings towards my father.

"Damn, nobody was born knew anything but yet, he got mad when I didn't know what 'ripe' meant... I mean seriously... what the hell." I said to myself.

* * *

?'s Point of view

Finally, I am strong enough, the pain he suffered, the hate that's growing is letting me develop faster than I expected. Communicating will be easier now, he needs a guidance... and I can do that.

[The End of chapter 2]

**Author's Notes: This chapter is kinda like a Prologue chapter(Again?). I apologize, I'm not great at fighting scenes or describing pain, yes I am aware. But please Review. Thanks. Reminder, this is my first story, so please go easy on me with the reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Iso, Get back here!" My father roared in anger as he followed me through the forest. I couldn't take this drama anymore. This is the only way my problems will disappear, I think, is to leave it all. And that's exactly what I was doing right now.

-Flashback-

Earlier that morning.  
2 weeks after my brutal beating.

My wounds are gone. Well, most of them were. The only one that still portrayed as easily viewable was the deep cut across my right eye. The agony it caused was no more but the scar stayed behind as a mark of the abuse.

I walked out of my den. The sun was just getting up from the horizon. The sky a beautiful mix of blues and oranges as a sunrise does it. I took a deep, long breath. The fresh air flowing around me, making every breath I took, a delightful experience.

"Iso. What are you doing?" My fathers voice asked as it trailed behind me

'Damn, can't you leave me alone for at least one day.' I thought as I turned around to see, the only person who bothers me 24/7, my father. I stared at him for a couple of seconds before I spoke. "Nothing. I couldn't sleep and so I decided to come out here and sit for a bit." I explained.

My father sighed,"It's too early for that, come back ins- "

"Leave me alone." I grunted.

"I said, come back into the house!" my father vulgarly shouted. His stance, now ready for combat.

*We've seen this before, I was with you when it happened, we don't need this drama, we don't need him... he doesn't let you go out much, you don't have a childhood. All you have are shattered memories, because of him. Remember, the only memories he's engraved in you was the torture he created for you.*

My mind felt odd, I felt something disturbing. This feeling of despair, hate and anger sculpted my thoughts. I looked into my father's eyes and saw a venomous rage building up in him. I shrugged my shoulders, as if I was comprehending to orders and started to head inside.

I slumped towards the cave entrance. As soon as I got behind my father, I turned towards him,frozen, waiting till he turned to face me. After a couple seconds, he turned and saw me crouched a bit down, smirking a grin. "And I said, leave me alone." I smiled, and before I gave him a chance to respond, jumped on his face,scratched as I used him as a footstool jump, then soared over him and sprinted off into the forest, running from my enraged father.

'What the hell did I do?' I thought as my legs trampled over the grass, trying to get away from my enraged father who pursued me.

-End of Flashback-

My legs didn't want to take another step due to exhaustion. My feet were starting to bump into each other, reducing my speed. I was breathing real heavily. My speed was converted to a slower pace. "No! Not now, please not now" I gasped for energy as I heard the sounds of grass being crumpled,repeatedly, behind me.

"I got to find somewhere to hide" I thought as I examined my surroundings as I continued to run. Desperately looking for a place to hide. Searching and searching for an area to be invisible from eye sight. I looked at a tree in front of me, and made my decision to hide there.

'There's only one chance.' I thought. I sprinted as quickly as I could in my tired state. Jumped onto a tree branch and slipped off. "oh shi!" I gasped, falling from the tree branch. Then landing, back first, on the soft dirt.

'Wait dirt?' I asked myself in thought. I'm pretty sure I landed on grass, I looked up and noticed that dirt surrounded the roof of the world. I didn't land on the grass. I landed in a hole.

"What are you doing here?" A voice echoed I faced the echo of where the voice trailed from. In front of me was a Sandshrew, claws shown and ready for battle.

I sighed, "please let me hide here for a second."

"No. Get out."

"Please... I promise to leave as soon as he's gone."

"No. Now hurry up and get out."

"Come on, don't be like that, let me stay here. I'm not asking for much, just a moment to be here, that's all I need. I'll forget that I was ever here. just let me stay here for a second." I repeated, whispering in a low voice.

The Sandshrew stood there, hesitated to respond, just staring towards me. "Uh... all right. But get out as soon as you can. I don't want you here." The Sandshrew admitted, still standing as if we were going to war against each other.

*We wait and then leave. Never to come back. We must go now*

I shook my head. "Did I hear that?" I accidentally said aloud.

"Uhhhhh... you okay?" Sandshrew responded, pulling his head back, as if he was staring at something that disgusted him.

"Oh. Yeah. Just... I thought I heard something." I remarked in confusion. Did I heard something or am I losing it?

"Where the fuck are you! Iso! Where the fucking fuck are you! When I find you. You'll regret EVERYTHING you've done! You stupid excuse for a child!" Judging from my father's voice, he was standing right next to the hole.

"You stupid fuck! When I find you! I'll kill you!" He grudged After a while, the sound of the sound of the grass getting crippled and crumpled rang to my ears. I gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright leave now." Sandshrew demanded, not hesitating. He lifted one of his arms out, pointing to the hole where I entered. I gave a smile "thanks." I said. Then turning my head, jumping up and out of the hole.

*Now we must leave.*

"What?" I replied. *We go.* I blinked my eyes as I felt light headed. Wondering if I was just hearing things or if I was communicating with a being from another dimension.

"There's no time to think, I got to get out of here fast." I said aloud. I jogged away from the forest in silence, to a little place, outside the forest, where a friend lived.

* * *

"Hello?" I asked entering a little cave in the outskirts of the forest. This cave was an odd one. Instead of the usual hard, cold rock. It was warm and a bit soft from the inside. The grass under my paws, felt really moist. It wasn't really surprising due to the fact that my friend who lived here was a psychic type who practiced magic on a regular basis.

"Iso, hey, what are you doing here?" My friend, an Alakazam named Magic, asked me, while he amused himself bending and unbending a metal spoon he keeps with him at all times.

"I ran away from home-" I replied.

"You what!" Magic responded in shock. Dropping his spoon but was able to make it levitate before it collided with the floor, hence, bringing the spoon back up to his hand. I hesitated to reply, amused by the floating spoon.

"I ran away from home. I couldn't stand my disgraceful excuse for a father. I'm tired of him, his beatings and hate." I said, my voice feeling as if it had pure anger in it, pure rage built inside my heart.

Magic sighed "You're going to have to get out of here. Your father knows I live here, so he's bound to interrogate and check if your over here." Magic pointed out. Finally, he quit playing around with the spoon and gave his whole attention to the situation.

"I know, I'm going over to Blaze's place" I decided, "I don't think my father knows where he-"

I was cut off by a sneeze followed by couple of coughs. "Iso, you okay?" Magic worried, his eyes focusing as If he was staring into my soul. He got a bit closer to inspect.

"Ugh. Yeah, I only coughed, I ain't sick or anything." I assured, only moving a bit back. "Okay.. its just that, I sense an odd presence with you. You sure your alone?"

Magic asked. He started heading out and looked around the area to see if anyone was near. "Dude, Magic, I think you've been meditating and playing around with your spoons for too long. I'm fine, Well.. besides the little aches of pain from my father beatings. I feel great." I announced "Well, I'm leaving before my father comes here. I'll see ya later." I stated as I began to departure from the cave.

Magic smiled "Alright be careful."

* * *

[Later.]

"Blaze," I called out "just the person I have been looking for." I stated. Blaze was with a group of Pokemon. It didn't surprise me. He was always, usually, with others. The little Growlithe was a good Pokemon with a great sense of humor. You cart help but laugh at him and his jokes. Blaze turned his head. Now noticing that I was there.

"Hey, Iso, come over here." He greeted, moving his head as a signal to . I hesitated a bit before I headed toward Blaze. "Blaze, I gotta tell you something." I greeted.

Blaze's face turned from the usual joker type, to a serious face. "What happened?" He replied, eager to find out.

"I ran away from home. And I was wondering if I could stay with you for a couple of nights." I explained in the easiest and quickest way I could.

"Dude, sure, come on, let's go" Blaze responded then turning his head towards the group he was part of, "later people" he announced as he led the way to his home.

"Why'd you run away?" Blaze asked me, trying to find out more. I sighed

"I'm tired of all the problems that my father caused me. The scar I have near my eye was inscribed there by him."

Blaze turned his head and starred into the cut. "Damn! How could I have missed that? Shit, that cut sure looks deep" He stated as he continued to walk.

(Minutes Later)

"Alright, we're here." He acknowledged as he took a breathe in and out of the air. I looked around, investigating the area, seeing if anything felt or seemed familiar.

"You live here?" I asked. The area was filled with bright green grass, even with the cloudy sky that came. The trees around with bright leaves and producing a few berries.

"Yeah, you like it?" He answered with a question. I slowly nodded, amazed by the surroundings.

"Blaze. Who's this?" A voice asked. I gazed around but was unsuccessful of finding the area that the voice came from. Staring in silence, looking for a sign of where the voice may have trailed from.

"Mom, don't do that, you scare everyone like that, including me." Blaze said as he got closer to a cave.

A Ninetails appeared from the cave. Her body sitting straight up, its tails on the floor as if it was trained. "Blaze, I'll ask again, who is this?" The Ninetails demanded to know.

Blaze groaned in frustration. "Mom, you know who this is, its Iso-"

"What does he want?" The Ninetails questioned.

"He was wondering if he could stay with us." Blaze replied. There voices now trailed in whispers, I couldn't make out the words they were saying. I looked around, this part of the forest didn't seem to be familiar for me. I turned my focus back to Blaze, who started to head back to me.

"Ugh... Iso, sorry, you cant stay here." He announced in a sorry-filled tone.

"Oh... okay.. thanks anyways." I replied. 'Dam, where am I suppose to go now.' I thought. I, again, began my departure from another friend.

* * *

The sun was beginning to end its daily shift. Sunset was coming closer. The sky turning to an orange-reddish glow, colors spurring and hitting trees making them illuminated before night comes. I continued to walk around in a slow pace. Just in case my father was still on his Search & Destroy mission.

'I need to find somewhere to stay.' I thought. In my mind, all the options I could come up with were quickly eliminated. Due to the fact that my father could easily detect where I was at.

"That's it" I sighed, "I gotta find somewhere to sleep tonight." I said to myself. Walking around the forest, desperately searching for a place to sleep. I looked towards a small tree. The branches hanging with leaves were lower than an average tree. "I guess.. under this tree will be good for a night... I hope." I said in a gloomy voice as I made myself comfortable in the grass under the small tree. I closer my eyes to fall asleep. Never before in my life, have I ever felt so tired, lost, cold... and hungry.

* * *

My vision blurred back to me. I began to blink my eyes to get focus of a dark figure in front of me. As my eyes auto focused, I saw the shadowy figure had scorching red eyes glaring at me.

"Umm...Hello?" I started the conversation with the unknown figure. The figure didn't reply, instead it tilted its head slightly to the right. Blinking slowly, its eyes inspecting me. "If I were you, I'd wake up." The figure finally stated.

It's voice sounding demonic but somehow, also innocent. "Wake up." it repeated as the world I saw, quickly faded to darkness.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" I roared in pain. My eyes shut tightly. My whole entire body being stabbed by, what it felt like, Sharp knives.

*What are you doing?... Run!*

I opened my eyes and began to run, again for my life. The sky was covered in darkness, the moon barely lit anything behind some heavy dark clouds that produced a storm of rain. As I was running, I turned around and managed to catch a glimpse of a large flying pack of birds following me. I came to the conclusion that they were the ones who striked me in my sleep.

"Don't let that little fuck get away!" I heard one of them say. The sound of their flapping wings hit my ears with more louder as time passed.

"Noooo!" I gasped as I felt 8 sharp claws sank into my skin and clutched my back. I yelped in pain as my body was lifted off the floor and raised high in the air. "I got em! I got em guys!" The bird who managed to grasp me in its claws cheered.

"Good, let's drop him now!" One of the other birds suggested.

I widened my eyes open. "Please no. Please don't do it!" I pleaded as the birds began to soar into higher elevation of the rainy night.

"Haha! You guys ready for this!" The bird carrying me asked. The others began to chant and scream, encouraging him to drop me from the air.

"Three." He began.

"Two." All of them chanted.

"One."

The flying Pokemon released its hold of me. I screamed as I fell, tears falling from my eyes, but the rainy night made it look blended in with nature. I cried as I plummeted to the ground, awaiting for death.

+-(End Of Chapter 3)-+

[{Author's Notes}]: Boom! Chapter 3 is done! Finally. Sorry it took so long and also sorry that If you didn't like it, or thought It wasn't worth the wait. :( I've been over working lately. Barely have anytime to write.

Bonus: Whoever can guess the bird Pokemon right, I will give them a shout out and a review to one of their stories.


End file.
